It's Not What You Think
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Sometimes something that feels so real, can simply be a figment of the imagination. But when your friend is shot and killed right in front of you, there's no denying that it is reality, right? One shot. Crossover.


_Very short one shot… came out of nowhere but I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

_Nope, still don't own 'em. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Aquarius, how's it going over there?"

"Going good, Capricorn. Almost at the nest."

"Great." Brandt whispered, glad to hear that they were almost on the home stretch. All Benji had to do was reach their target's office and download the needed files from the computer and they'd be good to go. Everything had gone smoothly up until that point, they didn't need anything to go wrong now. Silence fell over them for a few moments before Benji's voice sounded in Brandt's ear once more.

"Ok, I'm here." His voice was barely audible as he spoke, but Brandt was relieved to hear that he was in. "Wait…" Benji's sudden change of tone made Brandt's heart skip a beat.

"What?" the analyst asked quickly. "Aquarius, what is it? What's wrong?"

"The computer… it's not here." His friend's voice was panicked and breathy, only worrying Brandt more. "I'm definitely in the right room, but I can' see th-" Suddenly, Benji's voice was cut off. To the average untrained person, it may have seemed as though the signal had merely been disrupted, but Brandt knew better. Especially as the sound of muffled cries travelled through the comm.

"Aquarius?" Brandt spoke firmly, hoping that it was just a prank. "Aquarius, report." There was a sickening thud and then silence from the comm and Brandt knew something was horribly wrong. "Benji!" Before he knew what he was doing, the analyst was hurtling down the corridors in search of his friend, hoping that whoever had attacked him hadn't taken him. Taking a corner too fast, he slipped, landing painfully on his knee, however he recovered quickly and continued the rest of the way with a slight limp. He finally saw the door to the office and felt sick when he saw a motionless hand peering around the edge of the door frame. Treading carefully, he took a few steps closer and when he confirmed that the coast was clear, he moved directly to his friend. Benji was unconscious, but was still breathing, letting Brandt feel some slight relief. He checked for whatever injury may have been used to knock him out, yet was unable to find anything. It was only as the tech's limp head flopped to the side that Brandt noticed the tiny spot of blood on Benji's neck. Whoever ambushed him must have drugged him. But Brandt was confused as to why they had left him there; usually, when their enemy caught them, they either kidnapped them or killed them. This person had merely rendered Benji unconscious and disappeared. It didn't seem right at all.

Before he could call for help, he heard something behind him. Spinning on his heel, he found himself pushed to the ground, his attacker straddling his waist. Trying with all his might, he fought against the man, however felt a slight prick in his neck and immediately his vision began to blur. With a last conscious attempt, he struck out at the man, catching him in the face. He was pulled under with the slightest bit of satisfaction that he'd caused some damage. Then everything went black.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When Brandt stirred, he found himself lying on the floor of a cold, damp room. He could feel a chain wrapped tightly around his ankle and a slight tug confirmed his suspicion that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. As he fought to keep the room from spinning, he heard a small groan from nearby and froze.

"Bloody hell…"

"Benji?" Brandt asked, cautiously.

"Brandt?" The voice was full of confusion. "What the hell…"

"You ok?" The analyst asked. "Gave me quite a fright, you know?"

"Sorry, I'll try to think of that next time I get grabbed from behind and knocked out, kay?" The sarcasm which would have normally been there was slightly dull, clearly the drug was making the Brit as drowsy as he felt.

"Whatever. You chained too?" There was the slight jingling of metal links shortly followed by a sigh and an "mm-hmm" reply. "Ok. Well, we need to get out of here."

"Really, Brandt? I never thought of that." Benji snapped.

"Shut up, ok?" Brandt sighed. Before he could go on, however, a door opened and light burst into the room, causing both men to shield their eyes. Two men entered, their footsteps reverberating off the walls as their captives fell silent.

"So you were sent here to steal from us, were you?" The first man spoke up, his head moving as if he were looking between Benji and Brandt; they couldn't tell though, due to the balaclava he and his partner wore.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Brandt offered. Acting dumb was always a good way to go. He glanced across at Benji, who looked terrified. Even more so when the second man approached him.

"Of course you don't." The first continued, motioning to the second man, who promptly forced the barrel of his gun into Benji's temple. "Your memory getting refreshed yet?" Brandt looked from the man to his friend and then back to their captor. He decided to remain in silence; he didn't want to jeopardise the mission by telling them anything yet didn't want to keep lying and risk his friend's life. "No? Nothing? What a shame." The first man then turned to his colleague. "I'm afraid we're going to have to make a little mess." Brandt saw the second man nod and before he knew what was happening, the gun was aimed at Benji's chest. The shot resounded off the walls and Brandt squeezed his eyes shut.

_No… _

"Now, do you feel more talkative?" As he heard those words, he could hear Benji gasping for breath and dared to open his eyes. The Brit lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. In the dim light he could make out the red liquid on his jacket and the noise of the blood caught in his throat made Brandt want to vomit. He heard Benji's breaths becoming shorter and more rapid. The tech's head flopped towards him and he threw Brandt a heartfelt look before his eyelids closed.

"Benji!" Brandt couldn't help shouting his friends name as he watched Benji's chest stop moving permanently. He felt a tear escape his eye as he rolled onto his back and tried to not let his emotions take hold. He clenched his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose, worried of the sounds he may make if he opened his mouth. Keeping his eyes closed, he heard the man step closer to him and a few seconds later could feel his hot breath on his face. He didn't want to look this man in the eye; he had just murdered Benji right in front of him.

"Still don't wanna share?" The man's voice sounded so evil and sent shivers down Brandt's spine. When the analyst still didn't respond, his captor sighed, causing Brandt to open his eyes. "I guess you'll be seeing your friend again. Sooner than you thought."

He saw the gun aimed at his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't even hear the gunshot before his world went dark. For good.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

He heard voices.

_What the hell?_

Was this what death was like?

"These guys are amateurs." One voice said. "Why should we be working with them."

"Oh, Arthur." A second voice. English. "Always the eternal optimist."

"I'm a realist, thank you very much. I don't trust them."

"Guys, stop it." A third voice joined the conversation.

"I just don't know why we-" The first voice was interrupted by something he did not expect to hear.

"I've told you, you can trust us." Was that Ethan? Slowly opening his eyes, Brandt tried to be as subtle as he could, peering through half-open lids. He saw Ethan standing next to a man with dark hair and a sharp, three-piece suit. To the right of him stood a man with dirty blonde hair and slight stubble growing on his chin and next to him stood a man wearing a hideous floral shirt and mismatched suit. Glancing back to the man in front of him, he noticed the gun on his belt.

_Shit…_

Without a second thought, he bolted upright and grabbed the gun from the man's belt, trying to ignore the swirling in his head at the sudden movement. He aimed it at the man and looked him directly in the eyes. As he did this, he saw the fancy-suit man pull out a gun and aim it at Ethan's head while the ugly-shirt man grabbed his own weapon and aimed it a few meters to Brandt's right. Risking a glance, he saw that the gun was aimed at a very familiar blonde man who was lying on a bed looking just as confused and groggy as he felt. What the hell was going on?

"I told you, Cobb, we can't trust them." Fancy-suit guy spoke, never removing his aim from Ethan's head.

"Arthur does have a point." Ugly-shirt guy added, taking a step forward so that the gun was only a few inches from Benji's head. Brandt never moved the gun from his target; he assumed this was 'Cobb'.

"Guys, please. You _can _trust us." Ethan spoke up. Why was he with these men? Were they the ones who had attacked Benji and Brandt?

"If we can trust you…" Brandt's 'hostage' spoke. "Order your man to put his gun down."

"Brandt. Please. It's not what you think." Ethan said, firmly. "Put down the gun and I'll explain everything." The analyst looked back to Benji, who looked terrified as he stared down the barrel of the gun. With a whispered "damnit", Brandt lowered the weapon and was relieved to see the other two men do the same. Out of the corner of his eye, Brandt noticed Jane entering the room with a young brunette woman.

"You need to control your men if we're going to work together, Agent Hunt."

"Can you blame us?" Benji spoke up, his voice shaking slightly. "You grabbed us and drugged us and now you expect us to trust you?"

"Ok, granted our techniques weren't the best, but we needed to see how you could handle it." Cobb retorted, shooting the tech down.

"How we could handle what?" Brandt asked, looking around at all of the strange equipment surrounding them. "What is all this stuff? I think we deserve an explanation." Benji nodded at these words and Cobb sighed.

"What do you know about dream-sharing?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Well? Good? Now, I'm not sure if you would want more, but I don't plan on writing anymore of this, it was only intended to be a one shot. Hope that's ok!_

_Much love x_


End file.
